User blog:NaClBot/Purple Shards - Not Again!
porologuele "I'm tired of this. Every time there's a great story that I love reading, the author just abandons it," said Annacaza, stabbing her hair with her solid 24 carat gold hair brush that was probably worth more than what half the people in Mainlandia could make in ten years. "There are more pressing problems than this, your Highness. The peasant rebellions have been growing worse. The elites are planning to overthrow you. I have also heard whispers of a cult who kidnaps our citizens and crucifies them in the name of Davidii," replied Chiefwaffles. "But it had robots taking over the Mithril Kingdom and a person suspiciously like me being kidnapped by a wizard even though magic doesn't exist. It was enlightening." "Please excuse me. I, uh, have a ceremony to go off to," Chiefwaffles sighed in relief as he stepped out of Annacaza's chambers. She had been growing distant from the outside world, which was not a good then when food prices began to soar. Perhaps it was really time for a coup to occur - and fast. As he began to stride towards the library, a figure appeared behind him and stabbed his head with a cast iron skillet. Blood began to pool out of Chiefwaffle's dead body as the figure opened the door to Annacaza's room. "Pardon me for intruding and for killing that guy in the hall. Would you like to join the Survival 101 Fanclub led by Davidii, our lord, savior, and messiah? We have rankups!" exclaimed Qoazi. Annacaza threw her solid 24 carat gold hair brush at the intruder who swiftly teleported out of the way and onto her bed. She then unleashed a stream of expletives that this wiki would definetly not approve of. "Davidii? Don't tell me it's that cult," Annacaza said after she was done with her cussing. Grabbing a bottle of It's Paradise! and Berry Scent w/ a hint of wheat ™ ''she threw it at the floor, unleashing a a cloud of pink sunset clouds that obscured even a leet xbowman's vision. "It's not a cult, I swear. '''We're a new religion with a happy, healthy, non-toxic community that aims to unite everyone, whether of their own free wil, under the light of Davidii'," replied Qoazi, "And we need someone like you. How great would it be for the Survival l0l Fanclub to have their own influential political figure? Oh, and all Platinum Survivors and up get some secret powerups." "Wait you have magic powers because you joined the fanclub?" asked Annacaza, "I'm in." And so they walked off together in the sunset and sailed in a war sloop (not an airship!) to the super secret Survival 101 Fanclub base guarded by teraphyx on Teraphyx Island. Meanwhile, a guard accidently stepped on Chiefwaffle's corpse, found the lack of Annacaza's presence discerning, and reasoned that she had probably been kidnapped. Many brave and chivalrous men decided to be white knights and formed a platoon meant to rescue Annacaza from the antagonist's clutches. Months passed. They never found her. Annacaza was now replaced by her half previously unknown sister in law, Annaryth, who was funded by Mithril Industries and other rich corporations. Mainlandia began to turn into a nuclear wasteland due to the amount of frackbombing to obtain whatever grams of Mithril were left. The citizens tried to rebel, but were crushed by the army funded by the Yewbeam Corp. That was when the zombie robot alien apocalypse came. 90% of robloxians have been purged, with the survivors making the best of their lives in the toxic Mainland. All hope seems to be lost until one man makes a stand. This man? Scarfacial. Category:Blog posts